superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story: Activity Center credits
Opening Logos * Disney Interactive * Pixar Animation Studios Opening Titles * Disney's "Toy Story" Activity Center Ending Credits * Pixar ** Producer: Nicole P. Grindle ** Lead Engineer: Jeffrey Alan Jay ** Lead Sound Designer: Alex Stahl ** Production Coordinator: Kathleen Todd ** Activity Designer: Kevin P. Thompson ** Creative Director: Colin Brady ** Art Director: David Skelly ** Image Compression Lead: Dan Herman ** Media Coordinator: Bret Parker ** Education Specialist: Dr. Bill Kolomyjec * Disney Ineractive ** Senior Producer: George Morency ** Associate Producer: Michael Chanover ** Production Managers: Rosalyn Bugg, Janet Kirker ** Production Supervisors: Carol Blank, Andrew Lim ** Technology Manager: Christopher Williams ** Special Thanks: Hamilton Altstatt, Ward Makielski * Featuring the Voice Talents of: Corey Burton, Pat Fraley, Jim Hanks, Jeff Pidgeon, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jim Varney, Erik Von Detten * Original "Toy Story" Music and Score ** "You've Got a Friend in Me" ** "Strange Things" *** Music and Lyrics by: Randy Newman *** Score by: Randy Newman ** © 1995 Walt Disney Music Co. · All Rights Reserved · used by permission. * Music for CD-Rom Arranged and Recorded by: Steve Shapiro * Pixar ** Directing Animator: Colin Brady ** Animators: Scott Clark, Dave Feiten, Jimmy Hayward, Karen Kiser, Les Major, Jim Murphy, Marius Nichita, Jeff Pratt, Roger Rose, Steve Segal, Doug Sheppeck, David Tart, Warren Trezevant ** Animation Coordinator: Maureen E. Wylie ** Graphic Artists: Ewan Johnson, Dr. Bill Kolomyjec, Ken Proudfoot ** Sid's Sonic Boom Box Icons: Jeff Pidgeon ** Marble Art Stencils: Ben Catmull ** Sound Designers: Chris Grigg, Craig Snoke ** Sound Assistants: Laura Century ** Technical Directors: Lauren Alpert, Larry Aupperle, Kevin Bjorke, Ewan Johnson, Michael Lorenzen, Kelly O'Connell, Mark Sanford, Don Schreiter, David Valdez ** Lighting Consultant: Galyn Susman ** Models: Mark Adams, Damir Frkovic ** Programmers: John "USPA87419" Lewis, Dan Lyke, Cynthia Pettit, Jerome Strach, Skeggi Thormar, Stephen Wendel ** Image Compression Technicians: RIchard Brodsky, Dylan Brown, Steve Kani, Holly Lloyd ** Production Tools Manager: Steve Johnson ** Production Tools Engineers: David Catmull, Andreas Wittenstein ** Dialogue Directors: Colin Brady, Rick Dempsey, Susan Lumm ** DIalogue Writer: James Baldwin ** Educational Consultant: Debra Lieberman ** Additional Graphic Artists: Susan Arnot, Susan Madeline * Disney Interactive ** Senior Tester: Terri Demick ** Lead Tester: Steve Paulson ** Second Lead Tester: Lawrence V. Conley ** Testers: Cyra Beltazar, Rod Cha, Victor Fanucci, Bryn Lafollette, Joe Salas, Ivan Song * Pixar ** Special Thanks: Darryl Allen, Neftali Alvarez, Phil Beffrey, Onny Carr, Bill Carson, Bill Cone, Tom Deering, Pete Docter, Craig Good, Susan Hamana, Alethea Harampolis, Leo Hourvitz, Ken Huey, Tim Innes, Dennis "DJ" Jennings, Pamela Kerwin, Renee Lamri, John Lasseter, Leda Maliga, Julie M. McDonald, Mike Murdock, Eli Noyes, Ninon Pallavicini, Milan Parikh, Bob Pauley, Lucas Putnam, Edgar Quinones, Joe Ranft, Kevin Reher, Katherine Sarafian, Dino Scoppettone, Andrew Stanton, Triva Von Klark · Pixar Tools Group and all the friends, families and kids who helped us make this product so great! * Mr. Potato Head®, Operation®, Mousetrap®, and Mike/Rock 'N' Robot® are registered trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. · used by permission. * © 1996 Hasbro, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. * "Toy Story" Activity Center Published by Disney Interactive · © 1996 Disney · © 1996 Pixar · All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:Disney Interactive Category:Pixar Animation Studios